Monster
by RomeoTakesTheFall
Summary: Zukiko is forced to become the Host Club photographer. Her father wants her to become 'friendly' with Kyoya Ootori, but when she starts to fall for someone else, will she be able to protect her secret? Honey/OC/Kyoya


**{A/N: I feel as if I should explain some things before I dive straight into this chapter. I deleted the other OHSHC story I wrote for two reasons. Reason one; I was recently attacked by a totally different plot bunny. Reason two; honestly I was having trouble writing the other story. Now, I apologize to those who actually liked my other story, but I have a feeling this one will be even better! *Evil Laugh* Read on, my minions!}**

I didn't know what to do. The sleek leather seats felt foreign and uncomfortable under me. Cold sweat trickled down the back of my neck and I risked a glance in my father's direction. As I presumed, he was staring at me, a look of disgust and disappointment on his sharp, chisled features. I felt like scum, a disgrace to the Nakamura bloodline.

"So, father... how is Coco?" I asked in a soft tone, referring to my puppy.

Father spoke a single word as an ice cold reply. "Dead."

A lump formed in my throat and I then made the decision not to speak for the remainder of our drive to the mansion. It had become obvious that my father had no desire to interact with me, and honestly I wasn't about to waste my time trying to coax him into having a decent conversation. If my father wanted to talk (though he had made it clear that he didn't) than he would.

Soon the limosene pulled to a stop in front of the Nakamura Estates and one of the butlers opened the door. Father climbed out and immediately demanded that the maids take my bags to my room. "I do not require help," I gingerly took my suitcase from the elderly maid that had moved to retrieve it. A look of relief filled her tired grey eyes as I sauntered off towards the house with my luggage.

The house was exactly how I remembered. Smooth marble floors, creamy beige walls with overly expensive and unneeded decorations that have absolutely no sentimental value to anyone in this house. Towering gothic windows with billowing white curtians made of pure silk threads. The only thing that had changed was that my father had replaced our old milky white couch with a mahogany coloured one that matched the stones around the fireplace.

Numerous butlers and maids peered curiously in my direction as I pulled my things towards my room, which was on the second floor. I noted that during my time here all of the maids had been mid-forties and older. Now it seemed that they were all mid-fourties and _younger._ Just as this thought came to mind a girl that looked to be about twenty-three scurried past me. Her outfit was a bit to short and to tight for my tastes.

_Despicable bastard_, I thought maliciously as I nudged open the door to my old room with my shoulder. I was suprised to find that my room had been remolded and was now a sleeping quarters for the maids. There were five beds on each wall and all of them were small and reminded me of cots used in hospitals and such. My face twisted in rage and I was on the verge of storming downstairs and breaking my father's face when I heard a farmiliar voice.

"Zukiko?" A woman gasped and I whirled on my heels to see Aimee Omichu standing in the middle of the hallway, her stringy grey hair pulled back into a messy bun. Behind her thick box-like glasses I could see that her dark brown eyes were wide with suprise. "Aimee!" I dropped my belongings and embraced the woman. Her slender arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me close. She smelled faintly of lavendars.

Aimee Omichu had been around ever since I could remember. Whenever mother and father were on buisness trips and such, Aimee had always been there to care for me. She practically raised me herself for twelve years, with a bit of help from our private chef Hideki and all the other cooky maids and butlers. "It's been so long!" I pulled back and managed to smile at my old friend. Aimee chuckled and reached forward to brush a few stray hairs out of my face.

"You're all grown up... I can't believe it." The elderly maid sighed, dropping her hand to her side. I tilted my head sideways at the woman and she chuckled softly. "Ah. I bet you are probably wondering where your room is!" She helped me gather up my luggage, then headed off down the hallway. We passed many rooms and spaces until finally ending up at a large brown door. "Right up the stairs." Aimee murmered. I pushed open the door with my foot and made my way up the stairs. When I finally got to the top of the stairs I opened the second door and almost fainted when I peered into my new room, my eyes widening to the size of watermelons.

The room was twice the size of my old one. It looked as if it had been an attic at one point, but had somehow been remodeled into a bedroom. As soon as you walked in you came across the bed, which looked like a king sized slice of heaven with lavendar sheets and a silver bedspread. Above the bed was a large window that stretched downwards so that there were three rectangular windows directly above the bed as well. The entire wall across from the bed had been transformed into a TV stand slash bookcase slash numerous drawers and even a built-in desk. Next to the bed was a nightstand and the came the dresser and the chest-of-drawers. I was actually quite suprised at how nice the room was. Knowing my dad, I had expected a cockroach infested dungeon with rotting corpses...

"Do you like it?" Aimee appeared in the doorway. I beamed at her and flopped onto the bed, instantly sighing in pleasure when I found how soft the mattress was. Aimee laughed at me and leaned against the doorframe. "I'll take that as a yes." She smiled, then offered to help me unpack. "No, I've got it." I opened a drawer that I _thought_ would be a good place to put my clothes. Instead I found it full of art supplies.

Aimee grinned wolfishly and I blushed. "Okay, I might need a _little_ assistance." I flashed her an innocent smile. The woman shook her head before coming over to help me figure out where all of my stuff was supposed to go. She also helped me situate things and get them exactly the way I wanted them. "Thank you, Aimee." I smiled crookedly at the woman once we finished up all the unpacking. "That's what I'm here for." She ruffled my hair then exited the room.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that it was time for dinner. Throwing on a pair of black shorts and a blue _All Time Low_ t-shirt, I quickly brushed out my tangled mess of thick ebony curls then raced downstairs and into the diningroom. Father arrived only seconds after I slid into my seat and started fixing my plate. We were both sitting at opposite ends of the table.

"I enrolled you in school today. You will be attending Ouran Academy. I have a sheet that asks which classes you would like to take. An after school activity is required as well so keep that in mind. I will give you three days to make your decision and then I must mail the papers to Mr. Suoh." Father explained with a stoic expression. I wanted so badly to put on my boots then go over there and shove my foot so far up his—

Suddenly Aimee appeared in the doorway. "Master Kobashi, you have visitors." She explained. Father stood abruptly and turned to look at me over his shoulder, the edge of his lip twisting up in disgust. "Go make yourself presentable." He barked. I threw my napkin on the table and scurried back up the stairs with Aimee on my heels. We entered my room and she immediately began digging through my closet.

About five or six minutes later I had somehow managed to squeeze myself into the only dress I had, which was a steampunk outfit with a corset and all. The both the top half and the bottom half of the dress were both a dark blueish-black colour. All over the skirt of the dress were scrunched pieces of fabric to give the outfit a shape. The corset was black with dark blue ties in the back. The top half of the dress had a heart-shaped bust and the entire outfit was compleated by a black trench coat, fingerless black lace gloves, and a large top hat.

When I saw it in the mirror, I sweat dropped. _I look like the midget version of the Mad Hatter. _I grimaced at my reflection. Staring back at me was a child-like girl that stood at about 4'9 in height. Her eyes were an unnaturally neon green colour and the pupils were strangely almond shaped. You could not fully see them though, because her bangs hung down to cover them up. Under the top hat on her head was a mane of dark blueish-black curls that fell three inches past her shoulders when they were loose. At the moment they were in a messy-yet-cute bun.

"I look like a demented midget!" I cried to Aimee. The elderly maid shook her head and smiled at me. "You do not. You look like a beautifl young girl who likes steampunk. Now, go on!" She herded me down the stairs. _How does Aimee know what steampunk is?_ I thought to myself as I was practically shoved down two fights of stairs and into the livingroom. Father was sitting on the couch when I entered.

Across from him sat a huge, dark haired man with cold grey eyes that made my skin crawl. Sitting in the chair next to the man was a tall, slightly muscular boy with the same steely grey eyes and raven black hair. His face was very calm and reserved. Both men looked at me when I entered the room. I forced a polite smile onto my lips and bowed at the men. "Zukiko Sora Nakamura. It is an pleasure to make your aqquaintance."

The younger of the two stood and took my hand in his. His skin was warm and smooth against mine as he leaned down to brush his soft lips across my knuckles. "Kyoya Ootori. And the pleasure is all mine." He flashed me an award winning smile and I blushed, though I could not help but notice how completely and utterly fake that smile had been. On the inside he probably thought I was a freak.

As Kyoya sat back down I took a seat on the couch next to my father and made sure to put as much distance away from the both of us as possible. Father turned to me with a cold, cruel smile. "The Ootori family lives next door to us. Mr. Ootori owns a chain of hospitals all over Japan." He explained in an emotionless voice. _Oh. So that's what this is about. Father wants to be buisness partners with this man. _I thought to myself then nodded politely at my father.

Father and Mr. Ootori lasped into a strictly buisness conversation and I allowed my eyes to stray to Kyoya. He was taking furious notes and hanging on every word our fathers were saying. When he saw me staring though he took a break from writing and stared back. I smiled at him, this one genuine and sweet, but he simply pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose and went back to writing. As soon as he wasn't looking I stuck my tongue out and crossed my eyes at him. _Rude. When someone smiles at you the polite thing to do is smile back._

Suddenly I realized that father was talking to me. "Ja, Vater?" {_Yes, Father?_} I spoke in German. Father narrowed his eyes and looked tempted to smack me upside the head. German was one of the only languages my father _didn't_ speak. Only my mother, my two older brothers, and I had been able to speak fluent German. "English, please." He growled through clenched teeth, his dark sapphire blue eyes sparkling with anger.

A frown fell on my lips. "Es tut mir leid Vater." {_I am sorry father._} I apologized.

"She said she is sorry." Kyoya said suddenly and my father thanked him for the translation. After sending one more harsh glare in my direction father spoke once more. "So, Kyoya, what do you do in your spare time?" He asked with his hands in his lap. "I am the vice president of the Host Club at Ouran Academy, only second to the founder of the club himself." Kyoya explained in a leveled tone. Father glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

I sighed, then forced a smile. "How wonderful that must be!" I giggled sweetly. Kyoya flashed me another fake smile and again I couldn't help but blush. I think he noticed because soon a smirk fell on his lips. "Quite. What do _you_ do in your spare time, Miss Nakamura?" He asked me with raised eyebrows. "Oh, well I like photography alot, and I like singing and drawing, too." I explained with a light smile.

"Oh? Photography? The Host Club could use a photographer." He gently tapped his chin with his index finger. My blood ran cold when I saw the look father was giving me. _NO! I don't want to spend every day with HIM! _I panicked on the inside. On the outside, I was completely calm. "I could be the Host Clubs private photographer. If you'd like, Kyoya." I addressed him casually, as if speaking with an old friend. The edges of Kyoya's lips twitched and I felt my heart rate speed up. _I almost made him smile! What can I do to make him REALLY smile? Hm..._

Suddenly I got an idea. "Achten Sie auf eine faule Gurke, Vater." I smirked evilly. Kyoya's head snapped up and he stared at me. All I got was another _almost_ smile. My eye twitched. _Alright. So telling my father to eat a rotten pickle doesn't make him smile... time for round two!_ "Vater, geh sterben in eine Bürgerliche befallen Loch." I spoke these words with an innocent tone to my voice. This time I got what I wanted.

A large smile crept onto Kyoya's face and I beamed as if I had one the lottery. With a smirk on my face, I mouthed to him, _You smiled. I win._ and he chuckled softly. "Of course I will help you take the pictures, Miss Nakamura." He smiled at me and I blinked. "What are you— _Oh._ Thank you." I smiled sweetly. _Awh! He covered for me! Maybe he's not so bad after all... _I thought as the three men wrapped up the conversation. Father and I walked Kyoya and Mr. Ootori to the door without another word.

Kyoya turned back around and leaned down towards my face. "I will see you at school on Monday." He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, then turned and climbed into the limo with his father. I blushed a billion shades of red and waved like a dork as they drove away. As soon as their limosene was out of sight, father grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back into the house.

"You will _not_ speak that language in my house! Nor will you embarrass me in front of guests! I looked like a blubbering fool because of you! Now, I have a proposition. If you can get... _friendly_ with that boy Kyoya, I will not punish you for your actions. But if you choose to ignore my offer, you will be out on the streets faster than you can say Vater. Got it?" Father snarled at me. I nodded silently then ripped out of his grasp and ran upstairs.

Aimee was waiting in my bedroom to help me out of the dress. "One of these days I am going to rip his head off and use his blood as milk in my breakfast cereal!" I snarled as she untied the corset. "Now, now. Hush. He is your father, after all." She turned away to grab some pajamas for me. I rehung the dress in my closet then turned and threw on the pajamas Aimee was holding out. She left the room without another word and as soon as I was dressed I crawled under the sheets and snuggled up to my red body pillow.

_Stupid Kyoya. Stupid Vater. Stupid me._

**{A/N: I feel like this chapter is WAY to short, but I have to clean my ENTIRE house because my dad is coming home in the morning so I have to get it done right now. Sorry it's so short and shitty, but I'll do better next chapter! Thanks for reading, and please review! Flames are welcomed, but be gentle please! Thanks!}**

**(P.S: '**Vater, geh sterben in eine Bürgerliche befallen Loch' **means Father, go die in a commoner infested hole.)**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! I own my OC characters and the plot! Nothing else! And I also do not own the song 'Monster' by Paramore! (I used that song to title my story.) So basically I own nothing that you recognize! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
